


Sleep, Sweet Hermione

by femmefatales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Luna, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, toppy!luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Hermione has been somewhat infatuated with Luna Lovegood for years now, watching her from a careful distance for Merlin knows how long.She'd never stopped to think, however, that Luna might be watching her, too.~Basically Hermione is gay as hell and Luna is as blunt, mystical and seductive as always.





	

Hermione could hardly remember when her infatuation with Luna Lovegood had began. Perhaps it happened in their fifth year when Luna first rambled on and on to her about fictitious creatures and imaginary friends for, although swathed in absurdities, Luna’s fables contained undeniable truths. Perhaps it was during sixth year when Luna changed in the girl’s washroom without even batting an eye, paying no attention to judgemental stares as her endless blond tresses tumbled down her milky white, smooth shoulders. Hermione had just about perished from cardiac arrest; how could any living being illuminate a room in such a way? Luna was a dream personified, a swatch of cloud against a pale blue sky, a lingering breeze of soft grace. 

 

Perhaps, Hermione thought as she chewed on a sugar quill. Perhaps it’s when Luna told me, in clueless honestly, how beautiful I looked one morning before exams.

 

Hermione had laughed, naturally, for she had never been less beautiful than on this morning. Her hair had been nothing more than a rat’s nest, her eyes red and estranged from a sleepless night of studying. And yet, like all of Luna’s words, the compliment was raw and sincere. The silken quiet of Luna’s voice had echoed in Hermione’s head for years to come. In fact, it still did. 

 

Hermione was not one for poetry, but she was certain that if poetry was a witch, her name would be Luna Lovegood. 

 

It was their 7th year. Amidst the pain, grief and darkness that followed in the wake of the war, Hermione clung to Luna’s ethereal trail of stars. 

 

The library. That was where the two tended to cross paths. Luna, Hermione noticed, would gravitate towards the Mythical Creatures shelf practically three times a week. Not to imply that Luna had any sort of schedule or plan; the days she visited the library were sporadic and without pattern. But being as Hermione was there practically every waking hour of her existence, she never missed a single one of Luna’s visits. 

 

Had she gathered up the courage to speak to Luna after years of surreptitious observation? No, she had not, and for this reason Hermione often doubted the Sorting Hat’s decision to place her in Gryffindor all those years ago. 

 

She certainly was not expecting Luna to talk to her first. 

 

“Hello Hermione!” Luna whispered from across the way as she sauntered towards Hermione’s hard chair and table of choice. “It’s nice to see you. Did you know that there is a new shipment of books arriving this week from Hungaria? About dragons?” 

 

Hermione’s ability to form words seemed to fail her. 

 

Luna frowned. “You have been wanting to speak with me, haven’t you? I’ve noticed you looking my way for quite some time now.”

 

Hermione’s cheeks heated up as she wracked her brains for an appropriate reply. 

 

“I...well I suppose I did, yes.” 

 

Luna’s bright smile returned. “Oh, wonderful! How are you?”

 

“I’m well, thanks,” Hermione mumbled, eyes focused on Luna’s sparkling turnip earrings. “And you?”

 

“Oh, I’m fine. I’ve been searching through the Magical Creatures section to find an effective method of shooing away the pixies who tend sit on my windowsill at night. The other girls in the dormitory don’t seem to be bothered by them, though.” 

 

“Can’t they see them?” Hermione asked rather doubtfully, for although pixies were indeed real creatures, they were extremely rare in the wild. Probably another one of Luna’s follies, she thought with a frustrating wave of fondness. 

 

“They seem to fly away before anyone else can take a look.” 

“I see,” Hermione said, trying and failing to keep her smile at bay. “And why do they only reveal themselves to you?” 

 

“Well,” Luna said, pale eyes brightening at Hermione’s interest. “It’s my shampoo, of course. I make it myself. Honey and wildflowers tend to attract them. Normally I wouldn’t mind their company, but getting rest at night is quite challenging especially when noisy pixies are chatting right beside my ear.” 

 

“Ah. Well, with OWLS coming up I suppose you would need your rest wouldn’t you?”

 

“For OWLS? Oh, no. I need my rest so that I can complete my journals.” 

 

“Journals.”

 

“Oh, yes! I’ve been doodling quite a bit lately.”

 

Luna was an artist? Hermione was suddenly overcome with the urge to see her art, to soak in every detail that was bound to be as flawless and earthy as Luna herself. 

 

“May I...take a look?” Hermione asked quietly, unable to meet Luna’s eyes. 

 

“Hmm...I suppose so. I don’t have it with me, though, so if you don’t mind accompanying me back to Ravenclaw then--”

 

“I wouldn’t mind!” Hermione blurted rather embarrassingly. “I...um. I wouldn’t mind at all.” 

 

Luna was curiously quiet for a moment, pale eyes searching Hermione in a way that made her squirm. “Alright. Follow me?” 

 

As the two young witches walked down the bustling halls, Hermione couldn’t help but notice wizards of all ages eyeing Luna as she walked past. Whether that was because of her wild beauty or her strange jewelry, Hermione didn’t know. 

 

~

 

The Ravenclaw common room was a smooth, illuminated space painted a dusky, royal blue. Stars and galaxies were haphazardly strewn across the high ceiling, accentuating Luna’s cheekbones and the deep-set curve of her blonde eyelashes. 

 

“Wow,” Hermione breathed. “It’s beautiful, here. A perfect place to study.” 

 

Luna smiled brightly, pointing a manicured finger in the direction of the countless bookshelves surrounding them. Her charm bracelets jingled and Hermione subtly admired Luna’s slender wrists.

 

“You would be right at home here, Hermione!” Luna said, still beaming. “My journals are in my dormitory. I can take you there, if you’d still like to see.” 

 

Hermione nodded and practically swooned when Luna grabbed her hand. Was she dreaming? Soft. So soft. 

 

“This way,” Luna gently tugged at Hermione, who seemed to have been Petrified. Hermione quickly snapped out of her trance, however, choosing to devote her attention to the beauty of the Ravenclaw house rather than the warm weight of Luna’s hand in her own. 

 

The two walked up a short staircase carved from a deep, cherry-colored wood. Luna came to a halt in front of a less-extravagant entrance that led to a small, homey room with purple walls and neat beds. It was painstakingly obvious which one belonged to Luna. In the far left of the room, one of the beds was swathed in a shimmering cloth that seemed to change colors whenever Hermione blinked an eye. Articles from the Quibbler were pasted on the walls in a neat formation a polished jewelry box sat wide open on the nightstand, revealing rows and rows of dazzling handmade accessories that even Hermione knew were not typical for modern-day wizarding fashion. 

 

“I take it that’s your bed?” Hermione asked, nodding in the direction of the sleeping area. 

 

“How can you tell?” Luna asked. Hermione was about to laugh only to realize that Luna seemed to be genuinely curious. 

 

“Well, I assumed that it would be glaringly obvious to anyone.” 

 

“Oh,” Luna nodded her head thoughtfully and made her way over to the bed, bending over and grabbing something out from under it. Hermione swallowed as she admired the view. 

 

After rummaging around for a few moments, Luna seemed to find what she was looking for. “Ah, here it is. Journal number three.”

 

“How many do you have?” Hermione asked incredulously. 

 

“Fourteen. Two for every year. I thought that since things here aren’t going to be the same for much longer, I should finish number fourteen quickly. Although I don’t like to rush. My portrait of the Moon Frog that’s been hiding in my father’s teakettle is quite lacking, in my opinion.” 

 

All Hermione could do was nod. A Moon Frog? What in Merlin’s beard was that?

 

“You can sit,” Luna said with a mystic gesture of her hand, guiding Hermione over to one of the plush chairs in the center of the room. She took a seat beside Hermione, dangerously close, and Hermione caught a whiff of the honey-wildflower shampoo that Luna had mentioned earlier. For a moment, the only noises in the room were Luna’s soft, even breathing and the turning of pages. 

 

“Ah, here we are. I thought you might appreciate this one.” Luna held up a particularly crinkled page and Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. A house elf. And Hermione. Holding hands. The sketch was beautifully drawn, all smooth lines and splatters of color. The date was December 3rd, 1995. 

 

Luna smiled widely as Hermione’s reaction. “It was our fifth year. I’ve always admired your sense of justice for House Elves, even if they don’t especially want the help.”

 

Hermione was unsure whether to be appreciative or offended. “Thank you, Luna. It's a lovely drawing.” 

 

“I’m glad you think so!” She turned a few more pages and then stopped. “Oh, this one is fun!” 

 

Luna revealed a portrait of Neville, smiling widely at Trevor, his rather obese toad. His eyes, like Hermione’s, were compiled of electric yellows and reds. 

 

“Oh, Luna,” Hermione whispered. “It’s wonderful. I had no idea you were so skilled.” 

“Thank you,” And then Luna dropped the journal. The fluttering of pages reverberated in Hermione’s mind and suddenly, Luna was close. Very close. “Do you know what I think is wonderful?” 

 

“W-What?” Hermione practically squeaked. Luna’s hands were placed on either side of the chair Hermione was sitting in, and their noses were practically brushing. 

 

“You, Hermione. I think you are wonderful.” 

 

Hermione wasn’t sure she had heard correctly. “Pardon?” 

 

“Oh, dear,” Luna shook her head, a knowing smile on her face. “Have the wrackspurts found their way into your ears?”

 

“I, er--” 

 

“You are attracted to me, aren’t you?” 

 

Hermione was stunned into silence. 

 

“Oh, there’s no need to be ashamed of it. I feel it too,” Luna said, lifting one of her hands and gently tucking a wiry curl behind Hermione’s ear. “Although, I am rather surprised that my plan was a success.” 

 

“Your...plan?” 

 

“Yes. To get you into my dormitory. I thought that your interest in me combined with your intellectual interest in Ravenclaw could be a good tactic to get you here," Luna grinned sweetly, earthy mischief practically radiating from her flowing skin. 

“Oh. I..wow. Oh.” 

 

“So, may I kiss you?” 

 

Hermione, overwhelmed by both the depth of Luna’s intellect as well as the scent of her, the feel of her, blinked. “Yes.” 

 

And then Luna’s impossibly soft lips were on hers. 

 

She tasted like starlight, sugar, and every sweet thing in the world. Hermione, although stiff and utterly stunned, slowly began to kiss back. Luna hummed in approval at Hermione’s response, placing a hand on the back of her head and threading her nails through Hermione’s tangled tresses. Hermione shivered at the tingling sensation that followed in the wake of Luna’s fingers, trailing down her neck and then the pool of her collarbone and then--  
“Is this alright?” Luna asked sweetly, voice dripping with a liquid seduction that Hermione had never even hoped to imagine in her raunchiest dreams. 

 

“It..yes, Luna.”

 

Luna replied with a hum and what began as a chaste kiss over Hermione’s fluttering pulse; but soon the blonde began sucking slightly at the tender skin around her throat, leaving small red marks behind. They stung a bit, but almost pleasantly; Hermione’s nerves were on fire. 

 

The embarrassingly loud yelp Hermione allowed to escape from her mouth when Luna's palm brushed across her breasts was nothing short of humiliating; although Luna just giggled and nosed Hermione’s skin affectionately. 

 

“Sorry, I...I just can’t believe this,” Hermione mumbled rather breathlessly. Luna looked up at her through pale, naked lashes. 

 

“And why is that?” 

 

“I just--” Hermione trailed off as Luna slipped a deft hand under her shirt, gracing Hermione’s stomach with the back of her warm palm. Hermione shivered. “Um. I didn’t even know that you were into...you know, other witches. And even then, why would you want to be with me? Like this?” 

 

Now it was Luna’s turn to be at a loss for words. She cocked her head slightly, hands drifting downwards towards Hermione’s birdlike hipbones. “I find that to be a very strange question. Haven’t I told you before, Hermione? You’re beautiful.” 

 

A dizzying heat rose to Hermione’s cheeks. Luna diverted her attention away from Hermione’s body for a moment, choosing instead to press a fluttering kiss against Hermione’s cheek. This gesture, although so innocent, affected Hermione in a way that she would never care to admit. 

 

“What if someone comes in?” Hermione asked as Luna stroked the outside of her bra, running slim fingers under pink straps.

“They won’t,” Luna said in a cheery, sing-songy voice. “I’ve charmed the entrance.” 

 

“You--Pardon? How ever did you manage to--”

 

“Hush, sweet Hermione, hush.” 

 

Icy fire shot through Hermione’s veins at the pet name and for once in her life she wanted nothing more than to ‘hush.’ 

 

“Oh…” She breathed when Luna’s hand began to move south. Hermione squeezed her legs together only slightly, to ease some of the pulsing tension that had slowly been building up between them. Hermione panicked for a moment when Luna obviously noticed, eyes lingering on Hermione’s thighs; however Luna only bit her bottom lip and placed a still, heavy hand outside of Hermione’s damp panties. 

 

“May I?” Luna nearly whispered after sheathing Hermione’s open lips in a rather...dirty kiss. 

 

Hermione could only nod dumbly. 

 

When Luna snuck her hand beneath Hermione’s undergarments it was like the ground had been pulled out from under her. 

 

“Ah!” Hermione squeaked, unable to control the minute gyration of her hips that followed. And then Luna began to twirl her fingers with a mystical, honed perfection; right there, right on that perfect spot that Ron had completely neglected during their few mediocre sexual encounters. 

 

“Do you like it like this?” Luna asked, still sounding completely composed. However when Hermione cracked her eyes open she could see the faint flush on Luna’s cheeks, the quickening rise and fall of her chest. 

 

“Mm..Mhm…” Hermione mumbled, somehow losing her talent of forming coherent sentences. 

 

Luna continued like that for a minute, circling that sensitive area with just the right amount of pressure. Hermione’s whole body jolted when Luna picked up the pace, fingers swift and sure. 

 

“Oh...fuck,” Hermione gasped. Luna’s eyes widened slightly at the profanity although Hermione did not notice, too wrapped up in her own pleasure to take in her surroundings. And then Hermione was close, too close, too soon; she wanted this to last, wanted Luna on her and in her forever. 

 

“Ah...Luna, you need to slow down, I’m going to…” Hermione trailed off, because now two of Luna’s fingers were inside of her and the sudden feeling of fullness was incomprehensibly good. 

 

“You’re going to come, aren’t you?” Luna purred. “I can tell. You’re so wet, and you feel so nice around my fingers, just like I thought you would.”

 

So Luna had thought about this too? Hermione moaned, hardly recognizing the desperation and urgency in her own voice. “Luna...please, Luna!” 

 

Luna kissed her again, fucking into her faster now. The pleasure was everywhere, now, filling Hermione’s small body with something completely new and overwhelming. And then Hermione came. She could have screamed, she couldn’t be sure; all she knew was that every tense muscle seemed to relax at once, wave after wave of sweet release taking over her mind. She shuddered, holding onto Luna for dear life, breathing in the smell of her hair and clenching tight around Luna’s fingers. 

 

The next thing Hermione knew, Luna was carrying her bridal style onto the bed. How Luna could be strong enough to do so was a mystery that Hermione could not care enough to solve. In a moment, slim and soft arms wrapped around Hermione’s middle. Had she been sedated? Relaxed, calm, at peace. 

 

“You...wow...I…” 

 

“Shh…” Luna breathed into Hermione’s ear. “Sleep, sweet Hermione.” 

 

“But what...what about you?” 

 

“Mmm…” Luna paused, weighing her options. “We’ll have time for that later. Now, sleep.” 

 

With foggy contentment clouding Hermione’s reason, how could she protest? Luna’s warm body pressed against her, thrumming with life and affection. As consciousness began to slip away, the last thing Hermione saw was Luna’s journal on the floor beneath the bed. It had opened to a random page: On it was a doodle of the two of them, hand in hand. Dated 1994.

 

“That long…” Hermione mumbled before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Femmefatales here. I really really hope you enjoyed this; I am SO BEYOND PASSIONATE about femmeslash! Hermione/Luna is a small ship but God I love it...it's the best. Since Luna is one of my favorite characters I wanted nothing more than to write her, so I hope I did a somewhat decent job!!  
> Anyway, thanks very very much for taking the time to read. Comments and kudos are always, ALWAYS appreciated.  
> AND!!! If you have a request for any femmeslash pairing, any fandom, let me know and I'll see what I can do!!! I'll take any excuse I can to write femmeslash :)  
> Love Kat aka Femmefatales


End file.
